Depois de ti
by Nina MS
Summary: Ginny sozinha depois de Harry Potter... E agora, como vai ser? é a minha primeira fic, enviem reviews!


Oi!!! Bom, eu sou nova nestas coisas, de modo que se houver alguma coisa que não esteja muito bem, ou alguma observação que queiram fazer, é só dizer...

Sou de Portugal, é a primeira fic que escrevo, e dependendo das vossas opiniões vamos ver se não será a única...

As personagens, como voces sabem não me pertecem, eu apenas as usei para escrever uma história que eu imaginei...

Bjinho para todos, e espero que enviem reviews!!!!

* * *

**Depois de ti...**

Ginny caminhava sem rumo pelos jardins de Hogwarts, com os pensamentos perdidos por um passado não muito distante.

Quando se deu conta estava em frente ao lago e olhando ao redor, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que começaram a brotar dos seus olhos.

**Flashback **

_Era mais um dos muitos bailes que costumavam ter lugar no magnífico castelo._

_O Salão Principal estava prefeitamente enfeitado, pingentes de gelo e visco flutuavam pelo seu tecto encantado, que reflectia as estrelas que brilhavam lá fora. Flores de cores suaves espalhavam-se pelo Salão, pequenas fadas voavam deixando para trás um rasto prateado e cintilante, tudo isto dava aquele Salão uma imagem de um conto de encantar._

_Ginny dançava alegremente uma música bastante ritmada__, quando sentiu uma mão__ segurar-lhe delicadamente o braço. Ela virou-se para ver quem ali estava, foi então que os seus olhos encontraram os verdes que ela tanto amava, e de súbito, uma profunda tristeza trespassou o seu olhar ao se recordar que não eram seus, eram apenas de um amigo..._

_- Ginny... eu ... eu preciso muito de falar contigo...- disse Harry sem se aperceber dos seus olhos tristes._

_- Claro! Que se passa? Algum problema?- respondeu preocupada._

_- Não. Quer dizer... mais ou menos. Podemos ir conversar lá para fora?_

_- Sim, vamos._

_Saíram os dois para a noite fria. Foram caminhando sem destino, apenas apreciando o céu estrelado e a lua que brilhava entre elas._

_Harry olhou para Ginny, ela tremia, apesar de não nevar (o que era muito estranho para a altura em que estavam) estava muito frio, e ela apenas tinha colocado uma leve écharpe a cobrir-lhe delicadamente os ombros. Harry comtemplava-a estasiado, e não pode deixar de pensar como ela estava linda naquele vestido branco com pequenos detalhes em rosa, os seus cabelos ruivos presos numa longa trança, que deixava pequenas madeixas soltas a moldarem-lhe o rosto angelical... Uma perfeita boneca de porcelana, pensou Harry._

_- Estás a tremer... __Toma, veste isto... – Disse tirando o casaco e ajudando-a a vesti-lo._

_- Obrigada! – Agradeceu Ginny olhando-o nos olhos. – Mas afinal, o que é que querias falar comigo?_

_- Pois... em relação__ a__ isso... ahnn... é que... não sei como dizer isto... – Gaguejou Harry._

_- É algo grave??? Estás com uma cara!_

_- Não... é só que... não sei como vais reagir..._

_Ginny começou a ficar preocupada.._

_- Harry, tou a ficar preocupada... o que é que se passa? – Ao ver que ele continuava sem dizer nada continuou. – Anda lá, conta de uma vez!!!!_

_- Ginny... eu gosto de ti!_

_- Claro Harry! Somos amigos, é normal! – respondeu sem dar muita importância ao que ele tinha dito._

_- Não Ginny, não percebeste o que eu quis dizer... eu gosto mesmo de ti... estou... estou ap... estou apaixonado por ti... – Ele acabou por dizer suspirando depois aliviado. Pronto, já tinha dito o que sentia, o pior vinha agora, e se ela o rejeitasse????_

_Ginny ficou paralisada a olhar para Harry. Não podia ser!!!!! Ela estava a sonhar...__ tudo o que sempre tinha desejado estava__ a tornar__-se__ realidade..._

_- Harry... se isto é algum tipo de brincadeira... – Disse não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir, mas logo foi cortada por Harry._

_- Não... eu era incapaz de brincar com um assunto destes! Eu sei que vai ser um pouco estranho para os outros ver-nos juntos, afinal, não temos muito em comum, mas... _

_- Harry! – interronpeu Ginny. – Quem te disse que eu me importo com essas coisas????_

_Ele calou-se. Ela olhava-o com um enorme sorriso nos lábios... _

_- Isso quer dizer que... queres namorar comigo?_

_- Mais que tudo na vida..._

_Harry não aguentou mais, com aquelas palavras ele deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e abraçou-a, tão apertado que Ginny tinha medo de sufocar. Desencostaram os rostos para assim olharem nos olhos um do outro. E assim aconteceu... aquilo que ela tanto sonhara, o seu primeiro beijo, com o seu grande amor, sob a luz prateada da lua reflectida nas águas do grande lago. Foi tudo mágico... Harry beijava-a suavemente, mas mesmo assim Ginny percebeu que poderia desmaiar. Aquele toque gentil dos lábios de Harry nos seus demonstravam tanto amor, tanta sinceridade que ela se comoveu. Foi quando Harry pediu passagem para a sua boca, que ela quase enlouqueceu... nunca tinha pensado que um beijo era assim tao bom... ela poderia ir ao céu e voltar numa questão de segundos. Sentiu-se como se estivesse a flutuar... e estava!_

_Harry estava maravilhado com a suavidade da boca de Ginny, e com a sensualidade que ela emanava... Puxou-a mais para si, abraçou-a com força, e aprofundou o beijo... era simplesmente maravilhoso... e sem mais nem menos, sem nem ao menos saber como, eles começaram a levitar. Flutuavam pelo ar, uma aura branca e prateada envolvia-os... tinham sido feitos um para o outro._

**Fim do Flashback**

As lágrimas corriam agora sem controle nenhum pela sua face de porcelana.

- Sim, fomos feitos um para o outro... – Disse para si mesma, contemplando o local á sua volta. – Porque é que tudo teve que acontecer assim??? Nós não mereciamos isto...

Ainda se lembrava da cara de espanto dos seus colegas de Hogwarts, da alegria dos seus pais quando souberam que ela estava com Harry, da cara emburrada e de ciúmes dos seus irmãos... não pode deixar de sorrir... eles sempre tinham sido superprotectores, afinal, ela era a mais nova, e pior, a única rapariga...

Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na árvore atrás de si.

**Flashback**

_- Eu amo-te... – Ele murmurou ao seu ouvido._

_Estavam na toca, no fim das férias de Verão. Tinham se sentado de baixo de uma árvore que ficava junto a uma pequena ribeira a ver o pôr do sol._

_Ginny sorriu. Adorava quando ele lhe dizia que a amava... era como se nada fosse mais correcto do que eles estarem juntos, como se não pudesse ser de outra forma, como se sem isso, o mundo ficasse vazio, e nada mais fazia sentido..._

_- Eu também te amo... muito... – E beijou-o com paixão._

**Fim do flashback**

- Ginny??? Estás bem???

- Sim Mione, dentro do mínimo possível... e tu?? – ela perguntou á sua melhor amiga, que apresentava, assim como ela, umas profundas olheiras, os olhos inchados e a face ligeiramente avermelhada por causa das lágrimas.

- Sim... eu... eu ainda não consigo acreditar que isto aconteceu...

- Nem eu... como é que eu vou conseguir continuar a minha vida sem ele Mione?

- Hás-de arranjar uma forma... havemos todos de arranjar...

- E o Ronny, como ele está?

- Sabes como é o teu irmão... faz-se de forte, diz que está bem, mas... estivemos juntos toda a noite, ele não parou de chorar, pensou que eu estava a dormir, e desabou completamente...

- Imagino... era o melhor amigo dele...

- Aconteceu tudo de maneira tão estúpida... um assalto... como é que é possivel!!!

- Mi... eu... eu não vou aguentar... sózinha eu não vou aguentar...

- Calma Gi, tu não estás sózinha... eu e o Ron vamos estar sempre aqui ao teu lado, para tudo o que precisares!

- Obrigada...

- Bem, está na hora... temos que ir, o funeral vai começar dentro de pouco tempo...

- Sim, vamos... Temos que ir ter com o Ronny...

Começaram a caminhar lentamente em direcção ao local em que a cerimónia ia ser realizada.

- Mi...

- Sim, amiga?

- Eu vou precisar da tua ajuda...

- Claro! Para quê?

- Para cuidar de algo...

- Como assim??? – Perguntou Hermione sem entender.

- Harry deixou uma parte dele aqui comigo...

- Como? Não estou a perceber...

- Mione...

- Gi, o que se passa???

- Eu estou grávida...


End file.
